This invention pertains to multiple exposure cameras and more particularly to an auxiliary mechano-optical projector arrangement for accomplishing a particular type of exposure.
The multiple exposure microfiche camera is known per se, as exemplified by the patent to J. Burton et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,487.
Various fixed exposure modes of exposing title and equivalent information upon a microfiche film are also known. Therein, such information is merely optically impinged upon the desired area of the microfiche film while it is stationary. The process is similar to that required to accomplish the exposure of a single frame of the microfiche.
The continuously translating flow camera is also known; wherein a belt carrying individual documents is translated in one direction while exposable film within a camera is synchronously translated in the opposite direction, with an imaging lens between. In such cameras a decrease in the size of the image with respect to the size of the document is usual. Thus, a proportional rather than a one-to-one relation of the motions is arranged.
The title on a microfiche is typically across the top of the completed and separated microfiche, occupying a width of the order of one to two centimeters. It may have information that is the same for all of the microfiche of a given series, and also information that is unique for each fiche, as the serial number of the same.
Within the microfiche camera the title is typically positioned along one side of the long roll of fiches. These are later separated after photographic development.